F(x)
center|120px F(x) — Girlsband z wytwórni SM Entertainment. Składa się z czterech członkiń: Victorii, Amber, Luny i Krystal. Zespół zadebiutował 1 września 2009 roku, z singlem LA chA TA. W 2015 roku z grupy odeszła Sulli. Nazwa Zespołu : f(x) (oznaczenie funkcji w matematyce) Każda z członkiń pokazuje swoją unikatową osobowość i umiejętności muzyczne, które udoskonalają się wraz z nowymi aktywnościami, dokładnie tak jak wynik funkcji zmienia się w zależności od podanego 'x'. Dodatkowo f pochodzi od flower (kwiatek), a x to oznaczenie damskiego chromosomu. Fandom * Nazwa fandomu: MeU * Kolor:Pearl Light Periwinkle (jasny perłowy, błękitny perłowy) Członkinie Victoria right|110px Instagram : Prawdziwe imię - Song Qian : Pozycje w zespole - Lider, wokal, taniec, prowadzący rap, visual : Data urodzenia - 2 lutego 1987 : Pochodzenie - Chiny ---- Amber right|120px Instagram : Prawdziwe imię - Amber Josephine Liu : Pozycje w zespole - Raper, wokal : Data urodzenia - 18 sierpnia 1992 : Pochodzenie - Stany Zjednoczone ---- Luna right|100px : Prawdziwe imię - Park Sun-young : Pozycje w zespole - Wokal, taniec : Data urodzenia - 12 sierpnia 1993 : Pochodzenie - Korea Południowa ---- Krystal 120px|right Instagram : Prawdziwe imię - Jung Soo-jung : Pozycje w zespole - Wokal, visual, twarz grupy, maknae : Data urodzenia - 24 października 1994 : Pochodzenie - Korea Południowa ---- Historia 'Casting i Predebiut' Krystal została zauważona podczas rodzinnej wizyty w Korei. Sulli zadebiutowała jako dziecięca aktorka, kiedy w 2005 roku została wybrana do roli małej księżniczki w dramie SBS Ballad of Seo Dong. ''Agencja zatrudniła Lunę w 2006 roku po obejrzeniu jej telewizyjnego występu w programie ''Truth Show. ''Jeden z agentów wytwórni dostrzegł Victorię podczas konkursu tańca w Pekinie we wrześniu 2007 roku. Dwa miesiące później Amber została wybrana przez SM Global Auditions w Los Angeles, w Kalifornii, gdzie była jedną z dwóch osób wybranych przez stażystów. '2009 - Debiut' Grupa f(x) została przedstawiona jako „Popowa grupa taneczna Azji” poprzez teaser wideo opublikowany na kanale YouTube 24 sierpnia 2009 roku. Kolejno przez pięć dni SM Entertainment ujawniało informacje o zespole dzięki różnym portalom informacyjnym. Zamieszczono również zdjęcia każdej z członkiń na ich oficjalnej stronie internetowej. Ich debiutancki singiel "''LA chA TA" ''został wydany 1 września 2009 roku. Po ich pierwszym występie w ''Samseong-dong Fashion Center w dniu 2 września 2009 roku, został ukazany teledysk, który następnie opublikowano w serwisie Youtube. Pierwszy wyemitowany występ zespołu z utworem "LA chA TA" odbył się 5 września 2009 r. i został wyemitowany w programie Show! Music Core na kanale MBC. W październiku f(x) promowały telefon LG Chocolate wspólnie z członkiniami zespołu Girls’ Generation. Obie grupy wydały własną wersję piosenki Chocolate Love – f(x) nagrały wersję w klimacie elektropop. 9 listopada 2009 roku grupa wydała swój pierwszy fizyczny singiel Chu~♥, miesiąc później wystąpiły jako goście specjalni na koncercie Girls' Generation Into the New World w Olympic Fencing Gymnasium 19 i 20 grudnia 2009 roku. Członkinie f(x) zaczęły zdobywać popularność przez pokazywanie innego stylu mody, muzyki i choreografii. '2010-2011' W styczniu 2010 roku f(x) nawiązały współpracę z chińskim boysbandem M.I.C. w celu promowania telefonu LG Cyon. 2 stycznia wydali chiński cover utworu Lollipop, napisany przez Juliusa Dixsona i Beverly Ross. 4 maja zespół wydał swój pierwszy mini album "NU ABO". Główny singel promujący płytę, "NU ABO", uplasował się na szczycie różnych internetowych list muzycznych w Korei, a także znalazł się na liście Gaon Chart na pierwszym miejscu w tygodniu swojej premiery. 7 maja f(x) po raz pierwszy wykonała utwór w programie Music Bank stacji KBS. W czerwcu Amber nie uczestniczyła w aktywnościach zespołu z powodu kontuzji stawu skokowego. Podczas jej przerwy zespół dalej spełniał swój schedule. 21 sierpnia f(x) wzięły udział w pierwszym koncercie z trasy SMTown Live '10 World Tour na Stadionie Olimpijskim w Seulu. Wystąpiły także w Tokio, Szanghaju, Los Angeles i Paryżu w późniejszych terminach. Na początku 2011 roku Amber wróciła do grupy po przerwie. 20 kwietnia ukazał się pierwszy studyjny album zespołu, "Pinocchio", wraz z promującym go singlem "Pinocchio (Danger)". f(x) po raz pierwszy wykonały piosenkę na żywo 22 kwietnia w programie Music Bank stacji KBS. Album został wydany ponownie 14 czerwca pt. "Hot Summer". Zawierał 10 wcześniej wydanych utworów, remake piosenki Monrose – "Hot Summer", a także trzy poprzednie single "LA chA TA" , "Chu~♥" i "...Is It OK?" '2012-2013: ''Electric Shock, japoński debiut i Pink Tape 13 czerwca 2012 roku ukazał się drugi mini album zespołu, "Electric Shock". Dzień później rozpoczęły się działania promocyjne, zaczynając od występu w programie M! Countdown stacji Mnet. Występowały wykonując utwory "Electric Shock" i "Jet". 12 września 2012 roku grupa zadebiutowała w Japonii wydając japońską wersję utworu "Hot Summer". 30 listopada f(x) otrzymały nagrodę „Najlepszy żeński występ taneczny” za utwór "Electric Shock" podczas rozdania nagród Mnet Asian Music Awards w Hongkongu w 2012 roku. W styczniu 2013 roku piosenki'' "Electric Shock"'' i'' "Jet"'' zostały nominowane do nagród z kategorii Best Dance i Electronic Song podczas 10th Korean Music Awards. Ponieważ dwie piosenki zostały nominowane w tej samej kategorii, przedstawiciel KMA stwierdził, że „wynika to ze znakomitych recenzji muzycznych i zamiast nie wziąć ich pod uwagę dlatego, że są tego samego artysty, postanowiliśmy docenić ich doskonałość”. W marcu f(x) stały się pierwszym Kpopowym zespołem, który wystąpił na SXSW, festiwalu odbywającym się co roku w Austin, w stanie Teksas. Grupa została wymieniona przez Fuse jako jeden z 30 Must-See Acts festiwalu. 1 lipca f(x) wystąpiły na festiwalu Hong Kong Dome Festival. 29 lipca ukazał się ich drugi pełny album "Pink Tape". Tego samego dnia odbył się ich showcase f(x) Music Spoiler - Play! Pink Tape w programie Naver Music. Album składał się z dwunastu utworów, promował go singel "Rum Pum Pum Pum". Zadebiutował jako numer jeden na wielu listach przebojów na arenie międzynarodowej, w tym'' Billboard World Albums i Gaon''. f(x) rozpoczęły działania promocyjne albumu od występu w programie M! Countdown 25 lipca. Utwór "Rum Pum Pum Pum" zdobył cztery zwycięstwa w różnych programach muzycznych. Uplasował się na 3 pozycji listy Billboard „20 najlepszych piosenek K-pop z 2013 roku”. '''2014 Na początku 2014 roku, f(x) zdobyły nagrodę Group Artist podczas rozdania 20th Korean Entertainment Arts Awards, nagrodę Disk Bonsan podczas 28th Golden Disk Awards oraz nagrodę Best Overseas Artist Performance podczas Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang Awards w Chinach. Podczas ceremonii wręczenia Golden Disk Award, Krystal, Luna i Amber wykonały cover utworu The Boys zespołu Girls’ Generation. Trzeci album studyjny, Red Light, został wydany 7 lipca 2014 roku. Album eksperymentuje z różnymi dźwiękami i składa się łącznie jedenastu utworów. W sierpniu'' Pitchfork'' zamieścił utwory "Shadow", "Rum Pum Pum Pum" ''i "''Red Light" ''na liście 20 najlepszych piosenek K-popu, których każdy powinien przesłuchać. 17 lipca f(x) wystąpiły w programie ''M!Countdown bez Sulli. SM Entertainment wyjaśniło, że Sulli była chora i dlatego nie była w stanie występować. 24 lipca 2014 roku SM Entertainment opublikowało oficjalne oświadczenie na głównej stronie grupy, stwierdzając, że w związku z „fizycznym i psychicznym wyczerpaniem ciągłymi, złośliwymi komentarzami i fałszywymi pogłoskami” Sulli, udała się na tymczasową przerwę w pracy w branży rozrywkowej, choć nadal pozostała członkiem grupy. Pozostałe członkinie zaczęły kontynuować wszelkie działania grupowe bez Sulli. '2015' Pierwszy japoński singel SUMMER SPECIAL Pinocchio/Hot Summer ukazał się 22 lipca 2015 roku. Na płycie znalazły się utwory "Pinocchio" i "Hot Summer", a wersja DVD zawierała teledyski do obu utworów. 7 sierpnia 2015 zostało oficjalnie ogłoszone odejście Sulli z zespołu, aby mogła skoncentrować się na swojej karierze aktorskiej. Zespół nadal kontynuował pracę jak czteroosobowa grupa. 9 sierpnia odbył się pierwszy oficjalny występ jako czteroosobowa grupa na 2015 London Korean Film Festival: Imagine Your Korea dając koncert przy Trafalgar Square z okazji festiwalu. 13 sierpnia, SM Entertainment potwierdziło, że f(x) pracują nad ich czwartym studyjnym albumem z datą jego premiery zaplanowaną na wrzesień. 29 sierpnia Krystal, Amber i Luna wystąpiły na japońskim festiwalu muzycznym AVEX A-Nation 2015 Stadium Festival w Tokio, w Japonii. Wykonały piosenki "Red Light", "All Night", "Rum Pum Pum Pum" oraz japońskie wersje "Pinocchio" i "Hot Summer" dla ponad 50-cio tysięcznej widowni festiwalu. Czwarty koreański album, zatytułowany "4 Walls", ukazał się 27 października 2015 roku. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne * Pinocchio (2011) * Pink Tape (2013) * Red Light (2014) * 4 Walls (2015) Mini albumy * NU ABO (2010) * Electric Shock (2012) Repackage album Hot Summer (2011) Wideografia Koreańska 에프엑스 4 Walls Music Video|4 WALLS 에프엑스 Red Light Music Video|RED LIGHT 에프엑스 첫 사랑니(Rum Pum Pum Pum) Music Video|RUM PUM PUM PUM 에프엑스 HOT SUMMER MUSIC VIDEO|HOT SUMMER 에프엑스 Electric Shock Music Video|ELECTRIC SHOCK 에프엑스 f(x) NU ABO(NU 예삐오) MusicVideo|NU ABO 에프엑스 f(x) LA chA TA(라차타) MusicVideo|LA chA TA 에프엑스 피노키오(Danger) MUSIC VIDEO|PINOCCHIO (DANGER) F(x) - Chocolate Love MV|CHOCOLATE LOVE HQ ƒ(x)- Chocolate Love MV Ver. 2|CHOCOLATE LOVE (2 ver.) 에프엑스 f(x) Chu~♡(츄~♡) MusicVideo|CHU Japońska F(x) - Hot Summer (Japanese Version) MV 1080p|HOT SUMMER (jap.) F(x) - Pinocchio (Danger) Japanese Version|PINOCCHIO (DANGER) (jap.) Ciekawostki Victoria= # jej grupa krwi to 0 # od 10 roku życia uczęszczała do szkoły tańca # zajmuje się też aktorstwem # uwielbia koty # ma 1,68 wzrostu |-|Amber= # jej grupa krwi to B # jej ulubiony kolor to czerwony # bardzo lubi grać w koszykówkę # była wegetarianką # ma 1,67 wzrostu |-|Luna= # jej grupa krwi to A # jest nazywana "Królową Luster", ponieważ bardzo długo stoi przed lustrem, bo chce mieć pewność, że wygląda perfekcyjnie # jest perfekcjonistką # ludzie mówią jej, że jest podobna do BoA # ma 1,64 wzrostu |-|Krystal= # jej grupa krwi to A # mówi do Amber po imieniu i nie dodaje "unnie" # lubi meksykańską kuchnię # jest siostrą Jessici z SNSD # ma 1,65 wzrostu ---- Źródło: Wikipedia | Ciekawostki Kpop Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły żeńskie Kategoria:SM Entertainment Kategoria:Debiut 2009